hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Eye Stabber
The Eye Stabber is a horror film. Background . Trailer The trailer shows various people getting stabbed in the eye, of course resulting in death. Plot The film begins in a dark room with strange sounding breathing. Soon, the viewers are shown that is a tied up female who has obviously already been assaulted in a brutal manner and has had both her eyeballs removed. As another, and unseen, person walks into the room she screams and the scene cuts off. The film properly starts at the amazingly safe town of Lil Heffina, a place where sweet four year old boys cycle about and wild but happy eleven year old girls run. One of the women located there, Dotty, appears to be hateful. She glares at the other townsfolk and doesn't generally converse with any of them, as much as two young lads, Joseph and Noel, attempt to get her to do so. One young cop chap, Neil, is out on a stroll with his four sweet youngsters one day when he comes across a body with one eyeball removed - the eyeball lying close to the corpse, also dead. Neil is devastated by his finding for some reason other than it being a deceased person, and discusses with his wife, Julia, that he believes horrible things may start again. She looks disturbed by this. Soon enough, a second body turns up and the towns people are now convinced that there is a serial killer despite there only having been two bodies. At one point an innocent teenage girl says that someone should let Dotty know but they all shut down her idea instantly. Julia and Neil go for a wander and see people discussing the recent tragedies, and Julia looks at the ground with sadness. Giving her a support hug, Neil assures her that the murderer will be hunted down. Meanwhile, the innocent teenage girl, Nancy, goes round to Dotty's house despite being told not to. When Dotty sees the girl she attempts to close the door, but Nancy quickly exclaims that the deaths have started all over again. There is a horrifying night scene where the murderer chases two young lads and once they catch one, give him a swift eyeball stab resulting in death, and then chasing after the second one at speed. The two young lads are found by Dotty and her dog. When she summons the police, she angrily confronts them about the murders and why nobody had told her. One policewoman attempts to calm her down but fails so she is removed from the scene instead. Julia is seen watching the scene. Joseph is soon also murdered and is found by his pal, Noel, who sobs at the scene before being yanked away by Neil who constantly shouts "he's dead!" in an emotional manner. At the cop station, Neil questions some people but they are unhelpful. When he goes to view Joseph's dead body, he is informed that he was killed by an aggressive eyeball stab. Dotty is seen looking at a picture of a young woman who is revealed to be the one from the start. She touches the face in the picture and whispers, "me sister", a tear rolling down her face. Julia is next to be murdered in a detailed scene where she is attacked in her house, thrown about some, pulled away from safety and then stabbed in both eyes before having them removed. The murderer then leaves calmly. As she is being removed from the house, Dotty comes out of her house to stand and watch with a slight smirk on her face. Neil sees her and stomps over, shouting that it is her fault this is happening and that she should have been the one to be murdered. Dotty stares back at him and once he stomps away, looks pained. Noel is seen praying to a picture of Joseph and blowing it a kiss. When Nancy goes missing, her parents beg Neil to find her fresh face still intact. Neil isn't sure that he can promise that but decides to anyway. Dotty, while on a walk with her dog again, finds one clean eye and takes it to the police who laugh at her and say it is a fake eye. She is uncertain by what this means and tries to get them to listen to her but they figuratively flick her away. During a dark and suspicious night, Neil recieves a text that summons him to a house number that he gasps at. It is revealed to be Nancy's home and as he enters he appears wary of the situation but wanders further in. As he does, he finds her dad's body in the kitchen with a knife stuck in each eye, and her mum upstairs tied to a chair with both eyeballs removed, mirroring the scene from the start of the film. With a gasp, Neil starts to rush back downstairs but is confronted by a masked and hooded demonic figure who lifts a bloody knife as a threat. Meanwhile back from her dog walk, Dotty sees the door left open and enters. Seeing the dramatic scene in front of her, she does a mini scream and throws herself at the attacker which goes wrong when they just stab her in the stomach. As she does a slow fall, Neil attempts to run but the attacker lunges on him and goes for the eyeballs. With a chuckle, they release their masked and hooded face and it is seen to be Noel. As Neil struggles to escape from beneath him, Noel snarls that he "shan't be forgiven for such a sin". There is a sudden screech and Neil realises that Nancy's mum is still alive, just missing eyes. He questions where the innocent teenager is and Noel happily says that he has murdered her before stabbing him violently in the eye, making him join in the screaming. The screen goes dark for effect. Once he reawakens he sees a rather bloody Dotty on the floor and is uncertain if she is alive or not. Noel wanders into the room and smiles at him, commenting "hello, my papz". Neil is horrified and asks him how he knows this. Noel continues to smile and says that his dear aunt Dotty had told him after some good ol' questioning, before commenting that he should probably finish him off now. Neil begs him not to but he continues onwards and is about to stab him again, he is taken down by a speeding Dotty and the knife escapes across the floor. It is revealed that the murdered woman was Dotty's younger sister, Ellie, who was murdered by a then evil Neil who had just discovered that after a scandalous affair, they had a son - Noel. Ellie was planning to reveal this to his new wife, Julia, and he killed her to stop this, making the murder seem random and more eyeball focused to confuse the unintelligent cops. Dotty was aware of what he had done but never told anyone and once Noel had found out this, had gone on a rampage to scare them and the townsfolk before murdering Neil. The cops suddenly run into the house, arresting Noel for the murders and saving Dotty and Neil's life - but not Neil's eyeball which is never discovered. Nancy's mother is also dead after everyone taking so long to arrest Noel. The film ends with Neil, freeing himself from hospital, walking into the world with a smirk. Cast Chris Ferrinton - as Neil Jasmine Fenuse - as Julia Hugo Lozean - as Noel Delilah Desrie - as Dotty Matilda Deelie - as Nancy David Axta - as Joseph Russell Veslajd - as murdered lad #1 Alvin Defen - as murdered lad #2 John Dew - as Nancy's dad Sharon Springalina - as Nancy's mum Karen Darrla - as Ellie